AGW-Axis War
Category:wars Category:Alliance Wars Combatants AGW overlords vs. "The Guard" "Hell fighters" "Delta Force" and "The Buccaneers" Background In early May 2008, Notatalldude of the AGW Overlords tech raided King Match of The Guard. He soon found himself being messaged by their allies The Buccaneers, Hell-Fighters and Delta Force to offer peace and reparations. This was a typical exchange: ----------------------- * To: Notatalldude From: Morgaine 5/1/2008 1:02:17 PM Subject: Unprovoked attack upon King Match You will offer peace and reparations to my ally immediately. * To: Morgaine From: Notatalldude 5/1/2008 1:39:02 PM Subject: RE: Unprovoked attack upon King Match Lawl, that's assuming he makes no moves at all towards me, and if he does make no moves or attacks on me then I'll think about it. --------------------------- And: --------------------------- * To: sharpshooter From: Notatalldude 5/1/2008 1:46:27 PM Subject: RE: War of Agrerssion on Armalitia My reason - I raid. That's how I gain strength and extra supplies. Some poeple prefer peace but for me war provides a better flavor and makes it more fun. What can be done to stop this war - Well if you'd like I will offer peace right now, NO REPS. * To: Notatalldude From: sharpshooter 5/1/2008 1:55:48 PM Subject: RE: War of Agrerssion on Armalitia Armalitia is a member of the alliance known as The Guard of which I am a member. I would appreciate it very much if you would cease hostilities , but reps will be needed as you started the war and the country in question is alligned. * To: sharpshooter From: Notatalldude 5/1/2008 3:09:48 PM Subject: RE: War of Agrerssion on Armalitia I'd probably have considered reps and peace, however now that Morgaine, or whatever he is has been so rude and impolite towards me via PM, I don't think I will do reps. ----------------------------- The Guard and their allies were increasingly agitated at this sort of dialog and wondered if Notatalldude would have conducted himself in such a manner with a larger alliance. Looking at the publicly accessible part of their forums, Notalldude was discussing attacking Cemicolin of Delta Force a month earlier: http://www.agwoverlords.com/wars-to-date-t13.html This quote from him was especially of concern to the affiliates: "...he's also in only a very small 12 person alliance, in the past I've tech raided two nations of the alliance and didn't have a problem getting away with it..." Such exchanges made the affiliates wonder what sort of alliance would allow such a person in their ranks. ----------------------------- King Match was submitted an itemized bill of $943,550.83 and Notatalldude counter-offered $500K. King Match then said privately to his allies, "Let me be clear - I am perfectly willing to fight this guy. I would PREFER to fight this guy if it weren't for the fact I don't want to drag the rest of The Guard into it." After 4 days of negotiations comments like this: "...but the idea is that The Guard, is 8 dudes. And it has a protectorate, from 14 dudes. xD 22 in total, and none are very strong at all. The point would be, if my alliance weren't as nice as it is, that I'd just continue warring, but they're nice, and so am I...", Notatalldude offered an aid and tech package valued at $933,961.20 -- 98.98% of the total that was submitted to him. King Match accepted it. Notatalldude's reparation offer included this comment: "Youre lucky Im nice." Given that he was messaged by members of The Guard, Delta Force, The Buccaneers and Hell-Fighters while negotiations were ongoing, Notatalldude should have known that his victim had extended ties. They therefore interpreted his subsequent act of aggression to mean that he -- and possibly his alliance -- mistook their restraint for lack of resolve. this was a misunderstanding or a fair assumption is a matter of perspective. ---------------------------------- On May 16, he attacked Hindustania, the largest member of Delta Force, an alliance of 31 members. It is important to note that it is composed of nations 2500-5000 nation strength. Notatalldude's earlier "didn't have a problem getting away with it" comment concerning raiding Delta Force twice before thus explains the mindset undergirding this message: -------------------- To: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj From: Notatalldude 5/16/2008 4:55:35 PM Subject: Tell ya' what.. If you send me 3 million dollars in aid then I'll offer peace. :) I am saving for a Manhattan Project, but yeah, send 3 mil by the morning or I continue attacking, and if you take a look at my military efficiency compared to yours, you'll realize that if I want, I can anarchy you in one day. --------------------- On 5/17 Hindustania switched from Delta Force to their affiliate The Buccaneers because it was more compatible with nations in his strength range -- something that would have been done whether he was at war or not. Diplomatic attempts were made on behalf of Hindustania by his allies to obtain peace and reps for the raid and extortion. Meanwhile, Hindustania chose to attempt an in-game spy attack upon Notatalldude: --------------------- 5/18/2008 10:24:16 PM Green Hindustania Ruler: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj The Buccaneers Blue Notatalldude Ruler: Notatalldude AGW overlords Incite Religious Propaganda Complete Failure ----------------------- Aid was sent to Hindustania while negotiations were underway in cease-fire with the hopes of facilitating his own defense, thus avoiding the necessity of adding more nations to the conflict. ------------------------------------ * 5/19/2008 4:29:58 AM "Slap him with my dongs" Blue Beloved Ruler: RKANYZ The Corps Green Hindustania Ruler: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj The Buccaneers $3,000,000 0 Tech 2000 Soldiers * 5/19/2008 3:35:36 PM "I agree with rkanyz" Red Sol Republic Ruler: Scyrcio The Corps Green Hindustania Ruler: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj The Buccaneers $3,000,000 0 Tech 2000 Soldiers ----------------------- Privately, the confederation debated what to do next. Some argued for restraint: "with the aid that he's gotten and the fact that there are two other nations engaged with this attacker, Sanjay should be able to handle this." But Morath of ----- said "I disagree, respectably; the nation of notatalldude has received more aid and has more infrastructure, more technology and has also claimed to possess 50 million dollars on the CN forums." Note that Notatalldude's statement was posted a day after he attacked Sanjay: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?&showtopic=22999 Frustrated by the lack of progress after 4 days of negotiations, Morath on his own elected to leave his alliance, join The Buccaneers and attack Notatalldude on May 20. ------------------------------ Meanwhile, on May 19, another AGW Overlord member Llewellyn attacked Cathyy, a non-aligned nation who had been a member of the same confederation of independent nations and small alliances to which Sanjay and King Match belonged since May 8 2008. when non-aligned members of their confederation are attacked, only limited measures are taken; messages sent, coaching during, rebuilding afterward, etc. Such is the trade off for pure sovereignty and security. However, given recent history with Notatalldude, the confederation decided that his alliance poses a danger to them and the community at large. Therefore some, but not all, affiliated alliances within the confederation decided to forgo any further negotiations and immediately engage Llewellyn as well as any new AGW Overlord nations that attacked. AGW Overlords then came to to defend the tech-raiders Llewellyn and Notatalldude, claiming that they were the ones who were being victimized. As they added nations to the conflict, so did members of the affiliated alliances The Guard, Delta Force, The Buccaneers and Hell-Fighters. Both sides in this conflict showed admirable restraint by confining military operations to those actually engaged. There was no collective punishment of nations for simply bearing the wrong alliance affiliation. Those who elected to stay out of the war were left alone. ------------------------------------- Two members of other alliances joined the conflict. Morath of "-----" and Conscience of The Corps took leaves of absences from their alliances to join The Buccaneers to fight alongside them. No other members of these alliances joined the conflict or gave aid once it went "hot." -------------------------- While this was ongoing, several of the combatants received this message: To: ________ From: ________ 5/21/2008 8:05:00 PM Subject: My thoughts Greetings My name is ______ and I'm in the AGWOverlords. Everyone in this alliance are real life friends who have known each others over 10 years. The exception is notalldood. He is the only person none of us really know, and he recently joined our Alliance. He has been the subject of much turmoil. I hold no official office in the Alliance. I believe notalldood was 100% wrong when he attacked hindu a few days ago. When I saw this attack, I asked him on our forums if he should perhaps look for another alliance. I don't want to fight in this war, and I believe there are others in AGW who feel the same way. I want AGW to be an alliance that is built on respect and friendship, not on crud like this. I'm going to post this message on our forums, and maybe things can settle down. If possible, please let your Alliances know that not all of AGWers condone this behavior. I hope smarter minds can fix this situation quickly. I will be sending this message to several folks in your alliance. --------------------------- As a part of the conflict, IN-GAME spy attacks were launched against AGW Overlords members that were actually fighting. The confederation does not deny this. They do however deny that any sort of ESPIONAGE was launched, such as forum hacking or emplanting moles within AGWO's ranks. All information they gathered was publicly accessible. If there are any screenshots demonstrating otherwise, the confederation would like to see them. In all, the only nation on the affiliated alliances side that was anarchied was Cathyy, and she did that to herself in a deployment error due to her inexperience. On the AGW Overlord side, a total of 5 of their nations were put into anarchy, with several others suffering heavy damage, some left with less than half the technology and infrastructure with which they started. Their air forces were largely decimated. ---------------------------- Intense negotiations took place and, even though the confederation had the upper hand in battle, they proposed a White Peace which was accepted on May 22. The confederation reports that they had no desire to seek punitive terms, did not wish to leave behind a humiliated former opponent and wished to set an example of how they felt a war should be concluded if possible. Alternate names The Notatalldude's trap Timeline * Apr 8, 2008 - Notatatalldude (AGW O) posts in publicly viewable part of AGW O forums that he was considering attacking Cemicolin (Delta Force), adding that he had successfully "gotten away with" attacking members of that alliance twice before. * May 1 - Notatalldude tech raids King Match (The Guard). Is messaged by their allies in Delta Force, Hell-Fighters and The Buccaneers to pay $943,550.83 in itemized reparations of which is the value of the stolen technology. Notatalldude offers $500K, which is rejected. * May 3 - Notatalldude offers revised reparations package valued at $933,961.20. * May 4 - Reparations are accepted and Peace declared. * May 16 - Notatalldude tech raids Hindustania (Delta Force), demands $3million in extortion. Negotiations for reparations ensue. * May 17 - Hindustania switches alliances to Buccaneers. * May 18 - Hindustania goes to war with a spy attack. Notatalldude and AGW Overlords continue negotiation in good faith and do not counterattack. * May 18/19 - Elements of The Corps and Hell-Fighters offer aid packages to Hindustania. * May 19 - Llewellyn attacks Cathyy (non-aligned member of the confederation) screen-shot proof available. * May 20 - Morath switches to The Buccaneers and re-escalates by attacking Notatalldude * May 20 - Elements of The Guard launch first strike on Llewellyn. * May 20 - Elements of AGW Overlords defend Llewellyn and Notatalldude, thus commencing an alliance war. * May 21 - Cathyy joins Delta Force to deter outside tech-raiders from attacking her while conflict is ongoing. * May 22 - Lord Stilton (Hell-Fighters) and mtndew (AGW O) began a dialogue which lead to Lord Stilton and Alien (Pres. of AGW-O) negotiating an agreement for a White (unconditional) Peace, with no apologies or reparations asked for or offered on both sides. * May 24 - Withdrawal process complete * May 24 - Alien, President of AGW Overlords issues this message to a member of The Guard that Notatalldude "has been voted off the AGW-O by our members, and agreed to remove himself as well, ...as LEADER of AGW-O you have my permission to do what-ever is neccessary. whether it be B4 or after Tuesday is at your descresion, you will RECIEVE NO RETALLIATION from AGW-O." * May 24 - Notatalldude is designated perma-ZI by the confederation with the object of neutralizing his ability to victimize others ever again. Epilogue There is some uncertainty as to whether the AGW Overlords may wish to seek outside help from other aggressive alliances for some kind of revenge. Notatalldude is reportedly agitating for further hostilities while some in AGW Overlords are reportedly considering his ouster from their alliance. Currently, AGW has more total strength and nations than all of the alliances it is at war with, and the odds seem to be slightly in AGW favor. However, they have no way of knowing if the confederation has further extended ties. All parties would therefore be well advised to put this episode behind them for good. It is hoped that AGW Overlords will take more from this than they should just be more organized and careful in selecting those deemed safe enough to allow to join their alliance. Comments * The Cathyy part of this war was a major part of this, Cathyy had jumped into an alliance in the middle of the raid. ------------------- Which was referenced above: "...Llewellyn attacked Cathyy, a non-aligned affiliate of the same confederation of nations and small alliances to which Sanjay and King Match belonged..."' and: "During this conflict, Cathyy is persuaded to join Delta Force to deter tech-raids from others while this war is ongoing." ------------------- for clarity, Cathyy flew no alliance flag; its allies jumped to attack against their very own protocols, and this nation switched alliances: each oft-recurring themes of the confederation throughout this skirmish. These observation are not to drag blame out again -- all sides view the war as concluded -- instead they underscore how different sides view the same set of facts from different facets and having drawn conflicting conclusions were drawn into conflict. eg should one have known the group of alliance was a single alliance if the confederation knew that it was but chose only not to declare it. ---------------------------- ^^^ But it is not a single alliance. Only a small number of the groups in that Confederation participated in the conflict. Do NOT make assumptions about things you cannot possibly know about. Don't believe propaganda fed to you by those with an agenda. The confederation is composed of independent nations and small alliances. Yes, indeed, some of those nations once belonged to the now defunct NONE. The confederation also includes alliances that were invited to join because they shared their values of protecting sovereignty and pledging against all forms of unprovoked warfare. Cathyy was defended as a non-aligned against the protocols because the attack upon her was the final straw after a total of four attacks by Notatalldude upon the confederation. ------------------- * The AGW Overlords are a group of WWII flight simmers dating back over 10 years. Notatalldude was allowed to join the cybernations Alliance on his word. He fomented war, set up AGW by lying and deceit and created this war on the good intentions of AGW Overlords. He stated in PM's to his victims that he had Alliance backing when they knew nothing about it and certainly did not condone it, and relied on the newness of the entire alliance to the game to further his own ends with no regard for honor or his alliance. --------------------- Given the above comment that originally posted in the Background section and moved here -- that was presumably added by AGW Overlords -- the confederation has expressed interest as to his status in their alliance. ------------------------- Ah, Notatalldude has been expelled.